Love Happens
by leebug1219
Summary: A collection of one shots based around quotes about love. They will be mostly fluffy with maybe a few angst thrown in every now and then. Mainly Jibbs- will note if pairing switches. Suggestions for quotes accepted, & reviews are loved. Enjoy!
1. Emerson

AN: I have decided to do a collection of one shots centered around love quotes. If you have any specific quote you would like me to use, just send it my way. They are going to be mainly fluffy, but occasionally there might be some angst thrown in. I really love reviews- I even reply to them.

I own nothing, and am not profiting off of the stories. The only thing I gain is better writing skills (sometimes), people to talk to (did I mention I like reviews and reply to them?), and an outlet for boredom.

* * *

_"Thou art to me a delicious torment."- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

They were stuck in an attic. A sweltering, hot, miserable attic that was no bigger than a dorm room. They were meant to be photographing the comings and goings of the nearby trawler, but the comings and goings had been nonexistent for a couple of days. He was hoping they would be getting a call soon saying that they could go home. Being cooped up in the tiny attic with Jenny Shepard was going to be the death of him, he had decided. He sighed to himself and put down the binoculars. It was right about then he noticed her sitting in the chair next to him putting on some fruity, girly lotion. "Yep, she is going to be the death of me," he thought.

She was sitting in the chair wearing nothing but short, cotton shorts and a sports bra and a mischievous smirk on her face. She had been bored and decided to have some fun. They had been on the line of friendly flirtation and extreme sexual tension for quite some time now, and she wanted to see how far she could push it. While he was staring out the window, she stripped down to next to nothing and grabbed her bottle of strawberries and crème lotion. She almost laughed out loud when he finally looked over and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Oh yeah, this was going to be fun," she smirked to herself.

"Jenny, what do you think your doing?" he chocked out as suddenly his mouth went dry.

"Putting lotion on," she replied simply trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible and without looking up or stopping.

"I see that." He was blatantly staring at her legs, mesmerized by the actions of her hands. "What I meant was, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Jenny almost laughed. "What is the matter Agent Gibbs? Haven't you seen the female body before?"

"Yes, Jennifer I have," Gibbs glared at her.

At this she rolled her eyes. "You are such a chauvinist. I am showing less than if I was wearing a bikini, and it is hot in here. You can take off your shirt if your hot, but I can't? How is that fair?"

When he didn't reply she looked up to see why. He was watching her hands- which were at the top of her legs- work. His hands were unconsciously sliding closer to his groin and his body had started shifting uncomfortably. She finished what she was doing and capped the lotion bottle. With a wicked smile on her face she sauntered over to the side of him, bent down and whispered in his ear "You might want to take care of that… I hear it can be detrimental to your brain cells if you don't."

As she whispered in his ear, her breath tickled his skin causing goose bumps to appear. When she was finished she gently nipped at his ear, making the blood rush south even faster. "Oh yeah, she was going to be the death of him… but what a way to go!" And with that thought, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard onto his lap. "Two could play the torture game."


	2. FranklinJones

**Author's note**: It has been a while since I have wrote anything on this story. This quote comes to you from Weasley's Revenge (sorry it took me so long). I hope you all like the story- please leave me a review.

I still don't own the show or characters (dang it)

* * *

**_"Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes_**  
**_the ride worthwhile." Franklin P. Jones_**

The first meeting of the two had not gone particularly well. He had been convinced that someone higher up was punishing him for something. Ironically enough, she thought she was the one being punished. She walked up to him with confidence, stuck out her hand and said "Hi. I am Jennifer Shepard. I have been assigned to your team." Her confidence faltered some when all he did was roll his eyes and turn away. She looked to the two other males on the team and watched as they tried to stifle their laughter. She knew then that this was not going to be a cake walk.

The first time they kissed wasn't romantic at all. They had been trailing a suspect and lost them. He was in the middle of ranting about procedure when she noticed the suspects had double backed and to avoid being noticed she pinned him against the wall aggressively. To say she caught him off guard was an understatement. She smirked when she pulled back and saw the look on his face: pure shock. It was then he realized that she was going to be nothing but trouble.

Their first overseas assignment had brought along a lot of firsts. After a night of watching her pose as a hooker in a bar it was the first time, albeit it was to himself, he admitted he felt something for the red head. The team was made up of himself, her, and Decker. She knew he was watching her every move and decided to have some fun with it. She accented her moves just a little more and touched and grazed Decker's cheek just a little too often. When the night was over she nearly laughed at the deathly glare Decker got and the dance he did to be anywhere but there. When he turned the glare towards her she faked a yawn and simply replied, "what is the matter Jethro? A girl has to have fun somehow."

He abruptly forced her to the wall and attacked her neck with his mouth. She nearly hit the floor when he came up to her ear and whispered ever so huskily, "I think we can find better ways for you to have _fun_."

The first time they had been caught was also on the trip. Unknowingly, Ducky walked into the house that they were using to talk to Jethro about a body. Ducky had been looking down at the file in his hands when he walked into the room. At Jenny's scream he looked up. He quickly averted his eyes and turned around. With a blush creeping up his cheeks Ducky simply stated "Well this is new."

Jethro laughed. Jenny however was mortified.

The first time she left him, it hurt more than he ever thought possible. They were wrapping up an assignment and getting ready to come home. She was afraid it wouldn't last once they were outside the _bubble_. She convinced herself it was in everyone's best interest if she left him before he left her. He woke up to a note beside him that simply said "I can't."

He punched the mirror to try and make the physical pain erase the emotional. But what he didn't know was that somewhere out in the darkness she was hurting too.

The first time he saw her again his heart skipped a beat. The years had been good to her. He remembered the feel of her under him his hands and then remembered the pain he felt when she walked out the door. She could feel his breath tickle her skin as she tried to convince them both that what was in the past would stay in the past.

It would be almost a year before he brought her that first dinner in her office. It would be that dinner that led to more dinners at work, drinks in her study, and nights in his basement. Ducky smiled knowingly when the air around them changed. It was still extremely charged but they were relaxed more around each other. Jethro started being assigned protection detail to more and more after hours events. These assignments brought him to his current position of watching her _work_ the room of politicians.

Jenny smiled as she watched Jethro clench his jaw and take a sip of the water he was holding. She had worn the dress she was wearing specifically because she knew it would drive him crazy. At the events she had a strict no touching policy which was he was sure she came up with because she liked to torture him. As she stood talking to a senator from state that she couldn't remember she watched him ball his hands into a fist as the man touched her shoulder to punctate something he was saying. She decided that she didn't want to have to explain bloodshed to Secretary of the Navy so she politely excused herself from the conversation and sauntered over to where he sulked adding sway to every step. When she reached him she held out her hand that was holding the glass filled with bourbon.

He glared at her before swiping her glass and downing a gulp. He both loved and hated that she knew how to push all his buttons. His next comment came out a little harsher than intended. "Having _fun_ director?"

She smirked at his jealousy. It was always _fun_ to get him riled up. With a smile on her face she laughingly replied, "Very much so, Agent Gibbs."

She watched his jaw clench even tighter before she leaned in next to his ear. Her breath tickled his skin as she whispered the next sentence. "But take me home and I bet we can both have fun."

She nearly laughed out loud when his eyes went wide- if only for a moment. She never would get enough of winding him up.


End file.
